narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzuki Uchiha
Suzuki Uchiha (鈴木うち su-zoo-kee oo-chee-ha) ''is a Naruto OC/FC created by Lizzie-Shiro. She is a vision of Sasuke's who appears shortly after the Uchiha Massacre. Background Childhood (Pre-Massacre) Suzuki Uchiha is the last child of the Uchiha Clan and first daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Growing up, Suzuki was not noticed by her father, but she wasn't in the shadow of her older brother, Itachi. She wanted to be the best at whatever she could be; only excelling in the basics of ninjutsu, and struggling with anything else. The youngest child was very close to her elder brother Sasuke, sometimes clinging his arm every now and then. As the years slowly went by and Sasuke was gradually eager to become as good as Itachi, Suzuki was worried about the boy; she would always ask her mom why he was training to the point of overworking himself, just to get their father's approval. Everytime the girl would ask, she wouldn't get an answer. On the day of the massacre, Suzuki went straight home after her classes at the academy, leaving Sasuke to train alone. She was greeted by her parents and then went outside to try and improve on her technique. Many failed attempts passed, and the day was swallowed up by the moon. Suzuki entered her house, calling out to her mom and dad, only to be embraced by the welcome of darkness. With a nervous gulp, Suzuki started to wander the house, wondering where everyone was and if her brothers were okay. She called out their names with every other step she took. Young Suzuki took a deep breath and decided to go to her room where she was then stabbed through the stomach with a long, sharp blade from behind. The pain was overwhelming to the child, making her scream in agony even when the blade was slowly pulled out. Suzuki then fell face first to the floor, feeling a wet texture under her fingertips. The young girl then felt her heart slow down gradually, and heard footsteps walking down the hall. The last word to escape the youngin's lips were "It hurts... it hurts so much..." Part I: Every now and then Suzuki would appear next to Sasuke, telling him that his motivation will do nothing but cause him and the people who care about him pain. He wouldn't listen to her, and she would disappear saying "Don't say I didn't warn you..." and made sure that those words would stay in his mind. Suzuki has a very minor role in most of the series, only coming up every now and then to conversate with her brother and tell him that whatever decision he makes will lead him to regret. She would tell him that she was dead, which he would ignore and ask that if she was dead, why was she with him? Part II: Suzuki is always shown near Sasuke, being ignored by any other person with the duo. She would serve as his conscience, only to be ignored in the end. On a few occasions, she told Sasuke that avenging the clan was meaningless and Itachi wouldn't want to waste his time fighting a sibling he truly cared about. Sasuke would just have that statement go in one ear and out the other, replying that he "needs to do it" because he is the "sole survivor". After multiple conversations with him leading to his own stubbornness, Suzuki scoffed and never appeared by his side again. After Itachi's death, Suzuki did not show by Sasuke's side, making him realize that his sister was truly gone forever, leaving him to cry alone as the waves of the ocean crashed at sunset. Personality Pre-Massacre Growing up, Suzuki had a innocent personality. She was clingy to her older brother Sasuke, and was stubborn to a point. She was absent-minded at times, mainly during school; she would almost always get hit with a dummy of some-sort and then cry shortly after the impact struck. Being the baby of the family, Suzuki was childish to a point. She would whine and complain about the most simple of thing to the point where either Sasuke or Itachi would yell at her to move on. Despite her flaws, Suzuki was modest and never thought highly of herself. That led to some students picking on her while at the academy, but for some reason it never really bothered her. Like her brothers, the youngest child is brave; whenever she thinks that it's time to face her fears, she'd attempt to face it and would tough it out before she either decides to back down or laugh in the fear's face. Part I Appearance Suzuki is an Uchiha; she has fair skin, onyx eyes, and black hair. Pre-Massacre Suzuki is shorter than her brother Sasuke by a few centimeters, making her the shortest of the bunch. The girl's brothers would poke fun at her height, making her pout and defend herself in a verbal manner. The youngest Uchiha would wear similar clothes to her elder siblings: a faded-blue, high collared, short-sleeved shirt with an uchiha crest on the back; accompanied by white shorts and sandals that matched the color of her shirt. Her hair was parted above her right eye, having her bangs to the side of her face; the girl's hair length was to the bottom of her neck. Part I: Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Quotes Part I: *"You're just going to go to a world of pain and suffering!" *"Sasuke, I've been dead for five years. Stop denying it." *"Sasuke! Shut the hell up!" Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT